mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Douglas Lima vs. Jacob Ortiz
The first round began. Saunders is going to be guest-commentating. :D They touched gloves. Ortiz's hands were low, he dodged a leg kick. This is at a 180-lb catchweight. Four thirty-five. Ortiz is leaning forward, it's odd. He tried a single. Lima sprawled landing a hammerfist under. Four minutes. Lima landed a leg kick and dropped Ortiz with a big right and Saunders laughed, saying "Yep that's the right hand I was talking about." Lima mounted. Three fifteen. Lima has the back with right hands under. Three minutes. "Position before submission." Lima has him flattened out, lefts and rights under. The ref watched closely, more rights under. Two thirty-five. Lima thought about the rear-naked briefly. He's mauling Ortiz. Two fifteen. "Elbow!" Lima thought about the choke. He might have it. Two minutes. Ortiz escaped. Lima kept working for it however. He might have it again. He lost it. One thirty-five. Ortiz turned nicely to guard. One fifteen as Lima landed a right elbow. One minute remaining. Lima landed a thunderous straight upkick, they stood. Beautiful kick. Ortiz's hands were low. Thirty-five. Lima landed a jab. They clinched there. They broke. Fifteen. Lima has great head movement. I'm not sure what Ortiz is thinking here. The first round ended. 10-9 Lima easy. Lol another Sherdog poster said the same thing. "10-9 Lima easy." Smith and Saunders both agree. The second round began. Four thirty-five. Lima landed a clipping right hand there. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Lima landed a hard body kick. Three thirty left. Lima landed a good leg kick. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Lima landed a right hand and a left hook. Ortiz has nothing for him. Two thirty-five. Lima landed a hard left. Two fifteen, Ortiz's right eye is swelling. Two minutes remaining. Lima dropped him with a hard leg kick, Ortiz turtled up. Lima sprawled stuffing a single nicely. One thirty. Lima worked an anaconda choke or a D'arce, he let it go landing a right under. One minute as Ortiz stood to the clinch. Ortiz threw a few knees to the thighs. Thirty-five. Ortiz worked a desperate single. He switched to a double. The Canadian crowd booed. Ortiz is back to a single with fifteen. Lima broke with a huge right dropping Ortiz, big rights from guard, one, two. Ortiz is cut bad under his left eye. The second round ended. 10-9 Lima to say the least. Maybe a 10-8, wow. The doctor checked Ortiz's eye. He said he was fine. The third round began. Lima landed an inside kick. They clinched. Four thirty. Lima kneed the face on the break, nice. Lima landed a beautiful jab there. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Ortiz's hands were down. Lima landed a huge right over the top. Three thirty-five. Lima landed a hard inside kick there. Three fifteen. Lima landed a clipping left hook. Three minutes remaining. Lima landed a hard leg kick, Ortiz staggered. Lima landed a left hook. Two thirty-five. Lima landed a flush push kick to the face. Lima landed a vicious right uppercut. Two fifteen. Ortiz's right eye looks brutal. Lima landed a right, Ortiz stumbled. Two minutes. Ortiz's nose looked to be possibly broken, he narrowly dodged a high kick. Lima kneed the face, right uppercut, high kick to the back as Ortiz ducked. One thirty. One fifteen remaining. Ortiz's face is a mess. Lima landed a clipping overhand right there, one minute. Lima landed a hard leg kick. Lima landed a straight right, thirty-five left. His face is nasty, Ortiz spat blood. Lima landed a sickening hard right, a high kick, Ortiz staggered, ate a huge knee that finally dropped him, and like five or six hard short right elbows under, the ref aved it off with like ten seconds left in the fight, ugh. Wow. What the hell was Ortiz thinking signing for this fight?! He did not belong in there with a fighter like Douglas Lima!